


Olympic Gold

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [8]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael return to their room after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympic Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 Song - Good Company - Oliver & Company

Ryan follows Michael into their room and lets out a soft breath. It had been a long night, but one that they’ll never forget. Not that they would want to. He reaches back to lock the door before he makes his way to his bed. After dropping his bag, he falls face first onto the mattress.

Michael laughs softly as he moves to his own bed. “You must be tired,” he mutters.

“Fuck off,” Ryan groans. He rolls over and looks at Michael. “At least it didn’t take me an hour to climb out of the pool.” He smiles when the other man flips him off. “Right back at ya.”


End file.
